School twists
by FallingDarkAngel
Summary: The Titans are back at school, thats got to suck. They think they are normal kids at a normal school, that is until a certain alien girl shows up........ (Please R&R) thank you :)


**Hello :P Well this is my high school story where they have powers, they just don't know it yet, I hope you like it, I really do :P**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans :( Sadly**

**Please enjoy**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

"Beep, beep, beep." The loud, annoying, continues sound of the alarm clock rang.

"NO! …. Too early." Terra yelled as she turned the other way.

"Turn it off idiot!" Raven yelled back as she sat up in her bed.

"NO, NO SLEEP IS GOOD!" Terra screamed as she hid under her blankets.

"I'll turn it off." Bee frowned as she got up out of her bed.

"She is right next to it, let her do it." Raven said as she covered her mouth and yawned.

"No because then it will annoy us." Bee replied as she turned around and looked up at Raven, sitting on the top bunk.

"Do what you want." Raven shrugged with a sort of smirk on her face.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" The alarm continued not bothering Terra at all.

"I will." Bee replied as she walked over to the alarm.

"Hmmm..." Terra yawned as she turned over and hit the big button that stopped the alarm.

Sweat drops appeared behind Bee's head as she looked down at Terra sleeping happily. Bee started to get very angry, very fast.

"Bee calm down." Raven said with a sort of laugh.

"Calm down… CALM DOWN…. TERRA!" Bee screamed as she jumped onto her bed.

"Go away." Terra yelled as she pulled her pink with yellow flowers.

"You little!" Bee yelled as she began to shake Terra.

"RAVEN…… HELP!" Terra yelled in between shakes.

"If I was her, I would be doing that too." Raven said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Raven Roth was considered the 'Dark girl'. She wasn't the talking type; she was more a quiet read books type. She had purple hair that was almost at her shoulders, but she liked it short, she had big, indigo eyes, she was short and skinny. She was very good at school and didn't like to play sports; she stayed within her friends group and didn't talk that much to other people.

* * *

Terra Markov was considered the 'Stupid one'. She talked way too much, she was way too happy a lot of the time; she couldn't pay attention for longer then five minutes and liked 'shiny' things. She had long, blonde hair, dark blue eyes, she was a little taller then Raven and she was skinny. She was pretty bad at school, one of the only things she was good at was sport and but she hated doing stuff that required exercise.

* * *

Karen Beecher better known as Bumblebee or Bee was considered the 'tough don't mess with me girl'. She didn't like people telling her what to do; she was loud and sometimes a little annoying. She had long black hair but put it up in two buns all the time. She had dark brown eyes, she was taller then both Terra and Raven. Bee was okay at subjects and really good at sport.

* * *

These three girls went to Jump high private boarding school, it didn't just accept any children it accepted special children with special powers or abilities. The only problem was that all the kids in the school had no idea that they had these talents. Sure some where green or some looked strange, but they never made a fuss about it.

"Let's get up then." Bee sighed as she let Terra go.

Terra slid back down into her bed.

"GET UP!" Bee yelled as she hit her over the head.

"OW! MY HEAD, MY PRECIOUS HEAD!" Terra yelled out as she grabbed her head.

"Come on Terra it wouldn't of hurt that bad, there is nothing in there anyway." Raven smirked as she climbed down off her bed.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why you are my friends." Terra glared at the two.

"Because we saved you from Jade and Clare." Bee replied as she walked over to the bathroom door.

"Those two are so, not nice." Terra frowned as she looked over at Raven.

"Don't look at me." Raven said with a slight laugh.

"You ran them down in the hall." Bee called out as she went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"HEY! I wanted a shower!" Terra yelled as she jumped out of her bed.

"So now you get out of bed with no hesitation." Raven rolled her eyes as she pulled open the big, brown doors on the closet.

Terra turned her head and stopped banging on the bathroom door; she looked at Raven with an evil, scary face that said I-want-to-eat-you-so-you-will-shut-up.

"You don't know what hesitation means do you." Raven looked back at her.

"….. Y….. Yes." She lied turning back around and started banging on the door again.

"Right." Raven rolled her eyes again as she went back to choosing her clothes.

"I'm tired." Terra sighed as her hands slid down the big, black bathroom door.

"I wonder why." Raven sighed as she pulled out a black t-shirt with the words 'Devil' in glittery red writing and 'Danger, Stay away!" on the back. Then she pulled out dark blue jeans.

"I really don't know." Terra frowned as she walked back over to her bed.

"Terra, get dressed." Raven said as she looked over at her.

"Yeah, yeah." Terra replied as she yawned and fell back onto her bed.

"Really, you don't want to be late again." Raven told her as she walked over to a spear room.

"What are you doing?" Terra asked as she sat up.

"Getting changed, if I wait for you and Bee, it would be lunch." Raven smirked as she shut the door.

"Lunch, HA more like dinner by the time Bee gets out." Terra mumbled to herself as she walked over to her closet.

* * *

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Another loud, annoying, continues noise was going off, but it wasn't in the girls' dorm.

"Who ever set that, will die a terrible, terrible death!" Cyborg's voice yelled as he turned over in his bed.

"Oh just get up." Robin growled at them as he turned off his small, greyish alarm clock off.

"Dude, what day is it?" Beastboy's head popped up from under his green blankets.

"Monday." Robin replied as he made his bed.

"Man, why are you being like this?" Cyborg looked at him with slight confusion.

"The girl's said they are coming here, and I don't want to look like you two." Robin replied with a smirk.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Beastboy frowned at him.

* * *

Dick Grayson or Robin as all the girls knew him as was considered 'the cool hot one'. He was serious a lot of the time, stayed with his true friends and always knew when to walk away from something, most the time. He had jet black spiked hair and dark blue, almost grey eyes. He was okay at half subjects, terrible at the other half. He was the sports star of the school and he liked being it too.

* * *

Garfield Logan or Beastboy was considered 'the clown' he was always making jokes and not doing his homework or school work for that fact. He had scruffy, green hair, emerald eyes, short and he was skinny. There was something weird about Beastboy his skin colour was not normal, he had dark, green skin and a lot of people laughed about it, but his friends where there to shut them up. Beastboy was bad at school and sports; he was bad at school all together.

* * *

Victor Stone or Cyborg was considered 'Cool and calm' he was always playing football or hanging out with his friends, or beating someone up for being mean to his friends. He has no hair due to his accident and his eyes where a dark, dark brown. He was tall and he was half-robot and half-man. He was in a car crash and half of his body was crushed, that's how his parents died, or so he thinks. Cyborg was okay at everything at school.

* * *

"Nothing, you guys are just slobs." Robin replied as he fixed his bed, and then fell on top of it.

"Dude, what was the point of that?" Beastboy raised an eyebrow as he looked at him.

"So it was made." Robin shrugged.

There was a loud banging sound on the door as all three boys looked over at the door.

"ROOM SERVICE!" They heard a voice scream, they knew it was Terra's.

"Wow, I wish I had room service." She continued as Robin slowly got up.

"Shut up." They heard Raven yell as they heard another loud bang.

"My head!" Terra cried out in pain.

Robin sighed and shook his head as he opened the door. It flung open as Terra jumped into the room.

"GOOD MORNING!" She screamed and then smiled.

"Must you be so loud!" Cyborg frowned as he looked down at her.

"Must you be so lazy?" She frowned back at him.

"Don't you to start." Bee sighed as she sat down on the spare bed.

"Why are you guys not up and dressed yet! It is almost class time and you are still in you pyjamas! What a disgrace." Terra folded her arms as she closed her eyes and looked up.

"This coming from you." Raven asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes." Terra replied rolling her eyes.

"This is the person that made me get up and turn you're alarm off!" Bee twitched slightly as she looked over at Terra smiling sweetly.

"Hey I turned it off." Terra replied as she smiled at Bee.

"You annoy me so much!" Bee yelled as she sped over to her and began shaking her.

"Not again." Raven sighed as she lent against the bed frame.

"You know what I realised." Beastboy yawned as he looked at the three girls.

"Oh and what is that oh brilliant one." Raven rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"That you are all wearing the same stuff, just different colours." Beastboy replied with a smirk on his face.

All three girls at once, looked down at there clothes, Beastboy was right the same clothes, just different colours. Bee's was yellow with black writing, Terra's was pink with purple writing and Raven's was black with red writing.

"Crap!" Raven stared.

"We wore the same thing." Bee continued.

"Again!" Terra finished with a squeal.

Beastboy laughed then looked at Raven.

"I am brilliant aren't I." Beastboy smirked.

"Give it a rest." Raven glared at him as she walked towards the door.

"We have to go get changed, see you at breakfast." Bee waved as she walked out the door.

"Terra?" Robin looked at her as she just stood there smiling.

"Coming!" She squealed as she ran off.

"That was….. Strange." Robin looked up at Cyborg, then Beastboy.

"I agree." Cyborg replied looking at the door.

"You guys going to get dressed now?" Robin looked at the two still on their beds.

"Depends, what's on?" Beastboy opened one eye and looked at Beastboy.

"Breakfast." Robin replied looking at Beastboy.

"BREAKFAST!" Beastboy yelled as he jumped out of his bed.

"Man I'll get up for breakfast." Cyborg smirked as he got out of bed too.

"Should have just said breakfast in the first place." Robin shook his head as he walked over to get clothes.

* * *

All three girls ran back to their dorm, well two girls ran, Raven walked towards the dorms slowly. When Raven walked in the door she saw Terra and Bee chucking all there clothes around the room looking for another top.

"Alright everyone pick a new top." Bee called out as Raven walked to her closet.

"Okay!" Terra yelled happily.

"Yeah, let's hurry up." Raven said with a slight nod.

"Okay, go." Bee yelled as they started looking through their clothes.

"This one." They all said at the same time, pulling out the same top again.

"What the hell." Bee frowned at the other two.

"Well, I'm staying with the top I have." Raven said as she threw the top in her hand back into the closet.

"Okay Terra, let's go again." Bee looked at Terra.

"Okay." Terra replied with a smile.

"Go." Raven said bluntly taking Bee's spot.

Bee frowned at Raven as Terra pulled out all of her clothes and started looking through them.

"This one!" They both squealed at the same time, once again it was the same type of T-shirt.

Raven started laughing as the two glared at each other; just then the light bulb blew up.

"AHH!" Terra screamed as she covered her head.

"What the hell happened?" Bee looked over at Raven.

"It just, blew up." Raven replied with a sort of shocked expression.

"That's happened before." Terra replied with a smile.

"Yeah, Terra is right…… for once." Bee smiled at Raven as she laughed slightly.

"I resent that fact." Terra frowned and looked to the left.

"Bee pick which of the two tops you liked better then you wear that one, Terra can wear the other." Raven looked at Bee who nodded.

* * *

When Terra and Bee had finally decided what to wear, they made there way through the school halls towards the dinning room. When they had reached the two big, red double doors they pushed it opened and walked into the room, they looked around and saw that kids had already filled up most the tables. The dining room was a huge room and the roof was up quiet, quite high it had countless numbers of large, wood coloured tables, the chairs could fit ten people on one as they spread out just next to the tables, the room was painted a dark red and the ceiling was a pain blue, it really didn't go that well together, not at all.

"Tee, Bee, Rae over here." Cyborg stood up and called over to them.

"I don't believe they beat us here." Raven frowned at Terra and Bee.

"Blame Terra not me." Bee frowned back at her.

"That's not nice." Terra glared at Bee.

"…… Yes ……… Right ……." Bee looked at Terra for a moment, then turned around and walked off towards the boys.

"What she said." Raven shrugged as she walked off too.

Terra stood there pouting and watching them go to sit with boys. She held her breath as he cheeks puffed up, she folded her arms and stared at them.

"What is Terra doing?" Beastboy looked at Raven.

"Dunno." Raven shrugged as she sat down.

"She is pouting." Bee informed as she too sat down.

"Why?" Cyborg looked back at the still pouting girl.

"Well it's because Bee blamed her for something." Raven replied with another shrug.

"Stop shrugging." Bee hissed at her.

"She pouts a lot hey." Robin looked at the others.

"Yeah." They all replied at the same time.

They all began to laugh as Terra frowned even more, she took a breath in and then glared at them.

"They are laughing at me." Terra hissed as she went to stomp up to them.

"Excuse me." A girlish voice called out as she grabbed Terra's shoulder.

Terra slowly turned around to see a tall, red-head girl smiling at her. Terra looked at her then frowned.

"What?" She asked irritated.

"I am sorry, did I the bother you?" The girl looked at her as she rubbed her left arm.

"Oh… Um no, can I help you?" Terra asked as she grinned.

"I am the new, and I do not know what to do." The girl replied seeming nervous.

"That's okay, hi I'm Terra." Terra put her hand out and smiled at her.

"I am Kori, but my friends use to call me Starfire." Starfire replied as she smiled and took her hand.

"Welcome to Jump High." Terra smiled at her once again.

"Thank you friend." Starfire giggled.

"Come, meet my other annoying, MEAN friends, they are really quite nice." Terra laughed as she grabbed Starfire's hand and pulled her towards the group.

* * *

Starfire was tall, she had bright green eyes, long, auburn hair and she seemed to be very happy. She had just arrived at the school then.

* * *

"Guys!" Terra yelled as she ran over dragging Starfire along with her.

"I'm hungry." Cyborg frowned at the group.

"Why don't you get up off your lazy ass and go get some breakfast then?" Raven growled at him as she put her elbows on the table then put her hand on her hands.

"Grumpy." Cyborg frowned at her.

"Blame Terra and Bee." Raven replied with a sigh.

"GUYS!" Terra screamed causing everyone to look at her.

"This is Starfire, she is new." Terra smiled as everyone just looked at her.

"Hi girl." Bee waved at her.

"Hi." Raven looked at her.

"Hello." Starfire smiled at them.

"Go back to eating people!" Terra yelled as she looked at everyone staring at them.

"Terra sit down." Bee grabbed Terra and pulled her down.

"Ow!" Terra yelled as she hit the seat.

"Want to join us?" Robin looked at Starfire standing there uncomfortably.

"May I?" Starfire asked as he face lit up.

"Sure, we are a little scary, but you get use to us." Beastboy smiled at her, and then started to stuff his face with his breakfast.

"Oh I am happy I have made new friends." Starfire smiled as she sat down.

"Friends most likely like me." Starfire squealed.

"Excuse me?" Raven looked at her suspiciously.

"What do you mean like you?" Bee asked as she took a bite of her toast.

"Have special gifts like me." Starfire replied still smiling.

"Gifts?" Terra looked at her more confused then usual.

"……. I do not understand, this is the school for the gifted…. Is it not?" Starfire looked at the group.

"Umm….. We don't know." Beastboy replied still shovelling food into his mouth.

"You mean you do not know what your powers are yet." Starfire asked looking at them still.

"Powers?" Raven asked seeming like she was interested.

"Yes, I believe this school is only for gifted and talented people." Starfire said as she looked down and smiled.

"Not following here." Bee looked almost as confused as Terra does usually.

* * *

Starfire lifted up her hand and smiled, the other were completely confused as they watched her, her hand began to glow a bright green as all there mouths dropped open.

"Dude radiation." Beastboy looked at her with concerned.

"No, I do not understand, most should have powers like mine." Starfire sighed as she looked at the ground.

"It's like our second day, this school opened on Sunday." Robin looked at her as she looked up at him and smiled.

"What else can you do?" Raven looked at her.

"I can fly, shot starbolts I am very strong, shoot eye beams." Starfire replied with a great big smile.

"Show me." Raven said as she stood up.

"I am sorry I do not understand." Starfire replied as she too stood up.

"Show me that you can fly." Raven replied walking over towards her.

"Oh, I shall." Starfire replied as she closed her eyes, she began to lift slightly off the ground and then opened her eyes.

"Surely this is not difficult for most of you." Starfire giggled as everyone just stared at her.

"Starfire right?" Raven asked as she stood up on the chair she was sitting on.

"That is correct." Starfire replied still smiling.

"Where do you some from?" Raven asked as she turned around and stood up on the table.

"Tamaran." Starfire replied as she floated up with her.

"And you say we are either gifted or talented right." Raven asked another question.

"Yes, that is what the big person in charge said." Starfire answered as everybody started to laugh at her.

Starfire looked down at the ground as she landed on the table; Raven looked at Cyborg who nodded.

"Shut up." He yelled as he glared at them.

"Starfire, take me up there." Raven said pointing up to the roof.

"But why new friend?" Starfire asked confused.

"Trust me." Raven said blankly as she looked at her.

"Okay friend, I shall trust you." Starfire said as she took Raven's hand and began to fly up to the roof.

Everybody looked in amazement as Starfire flew Raven up to the roof.

"That is weird." Bee looked at the others.

"What is Raven going to do?" Terra squealed as she stood up.

"I don't know, but I trust her for some reason." Beastboy looked at the others as they nodded.

* * *

"Friend what are you wishing to do?" Starfire looked down at Raven as she continued to fly.

"Starfire for some reason I believe you, about this whole powers crap, and I think I can fly." Raven replied in a mono-tone.

"So friend why am I bringing you up here?" Starfire asked as they reached the top.

"You're going to let me go." Raven replied looking at her.

"What!" Starfire squealed as she put both hands on her new friend.

"Starfire trust me." Raven glared at her.

"You wish for me to let you go?" Starfire sighed as she looked at Raven.

"Pretty much." Raven replied with a sort of shrug.

"What if you are unsuccessful?" Starfire asked looking down at her.

"Then I will be in pain." Raven replied with a slight yawn.

"You do not seem to care." Starfire looked into her eyes.

"I learnt along time ago, that pain just shows weakness." Raven replied with another sigh.

"What a way to start of a school year yes." Starfire giggled.

"Yeah." Raven replied with a slight laugh.

* * *

The others on the ground watched and waited to see what was going to happen; not saying anything everybody watched the two, all of a sudden Starfire let go as Raven began to fall, everyone jumped up and some people screamed as she fell. She was getting closer and closer to the ground as Starfire covered her mouth.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled as a black glow went around her, she felt herself lift up, the glow was too bright and people couldn't see what had happened.

When the glow had faded away people looked up and saw Raven floating just above the table with a smirk on her face.

"Raven you are like me!" Starfire squealed as she flew down and hugged her.

Raven saw all these images in her head as soon as Starfire hugged her, bad images of people screaming of people crying, Raven pulled away as she looked at Starfire.

"What a weird day to start if the year." She giggled again as everybody clapped.

"I knew I could do it." Raven whispered to herself.

"But why? How did you know?" Starfire whispered back.

"I just knew." Raven replied.

"That was so cool!" Terra squealed as she jumped up onto the table.

"You're scary, go away." Raven looked at her.

Terra frowned as she faced Starfire.

"You are so cool, I want to fly!" Terra squealed as she jumped off the table.

"Bang." Raven imitated the sound that was about to happen.

"OW!" Terra screamed as she hit the floor.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" A voice bellowed through the dining room as everyone looked over towards the doors.

**

* * *

How was that? Well I hoped you like it, and if you didn't I shall try and make it better - Now I need your help, what couples do you want in this story? And if there is so many different types then I shall change the couples, oh and yes Speedy and Aqualad will be in it, maybe :P**

**Please review if you want a chapter 2.**

**Luv ya!**

**Charm**

**Edited by: O-Starfire-O**

**(Hope there is no mistakes :P)**


End file.
